I Am No Hero
by Insanity Allegra
Summary: Sonic Hedgehog's thoughts on why he continues to fight after losing Manic and Sonia. Nobody would look at him and see the broken soul on the inside. An analysis of Sonic's mindset through several different games and how it changes over time. Second person POV poem. Rated for character death and suicide. Now with Chapter Two!
1. Nobody's Hero

Insane: Hi! This is just a little thing...

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow, Sonia, or Manic. Or any of them, really. :(

In unrelated news to any of my fellow Pokémon fans: Hoenn confirmed! For real this time! I'm so excited; They're remaking Ruby and Sapphire...SQUEE! Okay, non-Sonic fangirl moment over. Sorry, people who don't care about Pokémon.

~! #$%^&amp;*()-

Sonic the Hedgehog

~! #$%^&amp;*()-

You are a hero.

Do you want to be?

No.

It's surprising

That nobody notices

How much you hate this life.

Pain.

It thrums though your chest

With every step you take;

Every powerful kick;

Every time you smile.

Alone.

The wind is a poor substitute for them.

They were your rocks.

You follow the wind's call

But you'd rather be with them.

Revenge.

You fight him,

But not to stop his plans.

You fight him,

Because you do not want

Manic

and

Sonia

To have died in vain.

~! #$%^&amp;*()-

Sonic the Hedgehog 2

~! #$%^&amp;*()-

You are a hero.

You still do not want it.

No!

But you follow the path;

It's what they'd want.

You find an abandoned child.

Love.

He looks up to you.

You aren't just a hero

You're his hero.

Hope.

Maybe this life isn't as

Bad as you thought.

You still do not want it,

But you carry on.

For

Manic

Sonia

And

Tails.

~! #$%^&amp;*()-

Sonic the Hedgehog 3/ Sonic and Knuckles

~! #$%^&amp;*()-

You are a hero.

But you still do not want it.

No.

When you see the Floating Isle

You have a familiar feeling

Of hope

Maybe they made it

Out alive?

But no.

An old friend again

Believes you are an

Enemy.

Knuckles forgets

Then

Knuckles remembers.

But he, too, knows there is no hope.

They are gone.

So you continue your chase.

For Manic

Sonia

Tails

And

Knuckles.

~! #$%^&amp;*()-

Sonic CD

~! #$%^&amp;*()-

You are a hero.

You do not believe you will ever want it.

No?

He has kidnapped her.

She looks so much like Sonia.

You will not let him hurt her!

You give chase

You defeat the copy

He sends after you

You save her.

The girl who looks like Sonia.

And you smile.

You do not want this life

But you continue

Living it

For

Manic

Sonia

Tails

Knuckles

And

Amy.

~! #$%^&amp;*()-

Sonic Advance 2

~! #$%^&amp;*()-

You are a hero.

You cannot lie to yourself

Anymore.

No!

You didn't want this!

But here you are.

The sweet little girl

She wants to help save her mother.

So did you, so long ago.

You bring her with you.

You know you cannot

Stop such a determined

Young girl.

She always says please and

Thank you Mr. Sonic

And you chuckle

Reminded of Sonia.

So you save her mother

But there is more to do

So you put one foot before the other

And keep running.

For

Manic

Sonia

Tails

Knuckles

Amy

Cream

And Vanilla.

~! #$%^&amp;*()-

Sonic Adventure 2

~! #$%^&amp;*()-

You are a hero.

There's no denying it now.

No!

You didn't do it for the world

You did it for them!

You no longer think of revenge.

But thinking of them

Makes you so very sad

So lonely;

Even surrounded by love.

You meet her

She is the double-crosser

You laugh at how she acts around Knuckles

And you decide you like her

She reminds you of Manic.

And then you meet him.

He understands.

Maria

He says.

I lost Maria.

And you point out that Maria

Would want him to be

Happy

Like they wanted you

To be happy.

And his face shows confusion

Then he smiles

And he is the first person

You told of them

Because he understands.

And you sit and mourn together

Mourn Maria and Sonia and Manic.

And when you lose him

Sayonara

You say.

But the you cry.

Because he understands.

But you keep going

For

Manic

Sonia

Tails

Knuckles

Amy

Cream

Vanilla

Rouge

And

Shadow.

~! #$%^&amp;*()-

Sonic Heroes

~! #$%^&amp;*()-

You are a hero.

You admit it now, freely.

No.

You never wanted this

But it was thrust upon you

So you make the best of it.

Metal rises

Shadow returns.

But he no longer understands

Or remembers

It's okay.

He is your friend;

You will help him.

You will help him.

You meet the Chaotix.

You bring Metal down.

It's your duty now, and

You will do it.

For

Manic

Sonia

Tails

Knuckles

Amy

Cream

Vanilla

Rouge

Shadow

Vector

Espio

And

Charmy

~! #$%^&amp;*()-

Shadow the Hedgehog

~! #$%^&amp;*()-

You are a hero.

Would they be proud?

No.

You didn't do it for the world.

You did it for them.

But now, Shadow needs you.

He is faced with a choice.

Choose the path to take.

Hero

Or

Villain

You believe in him.

But it may not be enough.

You tell him of them.

Again.

He understands.

You tell him why.

Why you are a hero.

He is shocked.

But he understands.

Again.

When he makes the choice to follow the same path

You know it's not

for the world.

It's for

Maria.

And you carry the weight of the world for

Manic

Sonia

Tails

Knuckles

Amy

Cream

Vanilla

Rouge

Shadow

Vector

Espio

Charmy

And

Maria.

~! #$%^&amp;*()-

Sonic 06

~! #$%^&amp;*()-

You are a hero.

You no longer care that you didn't want this.

No!

It is your duty.

So when the Princess of Soleanna

Is kidnapped

You rescue her.

She annoys you.

You respond to her flirting

Hoping she'll go away

But you save her again

And again

And again!

If you didn't need her to save the world

You'd leave her, wouldn't you?

You meet them,

Silver and Blaze

From the future.

They are confusing.

They want you dead.

They want the world safe.

Only one can happen.

You die.

But you come back.

You save the world again.

You are unhappy.

You were closer to them than you have ever been.

You miss them.

It's an ache in your chest that won't go away.

You try to carry on

For

Manic

Sonia

Tails

Knuckles

Amy

Cream

Vanilla

Rouge

Shadow

Vector

Espio

Charmy

Maria

Silver

And

Blaze.

~! #$%^&amp;*()-

Aftermath

~! #$%^&amp;*()-

You are a hero.

But you are tired.

No.

You are finished.

You have saved

The world

So many

Times.

Your debt is paid.

It's over.

You are tired.

Your friends will mourn

But they will understand.

You will leave them this

So they know.

So they know

You are joining your

Brother

and

Sister

and

You've paid your debt.

It is over.

The knife roves over your wrists

A necklace hangs

Around your neck

And they are waiting.

You see this note

Upon the table.

They will understand.

You feel the pain leaving

You see them.

Manic

And

Sonia

With open arms.

You leave

Hand

In

Hand

With your

Brother

And

Sister.

Your loved ones find you.

They mourn.

But they understand.

And the world learns of a hero

Who fought, not for them

But

For

Manic

Sonia

Tails

Knuckles

Amy

Cream

Vanilla

Rouge

Shadow

Vector

Espio

Charmy

Maria

Silver

And

Blaze.

And they understand.


	2. Our Hero

_Bells ringing_

_Choir singing_

_Hearts broken_

_Words spoken_

_Empty fears_

_Angry tears_

_Heavy sorrow_

_Unsure morrow_

123456789

Tails

123456789

Wen i met him

He fowwowed da wind

But he tok me in

'N he luved me

And taught me

And helped me grow

Into who I am today.

And I

L

O

V

E

D

Him.

With all of my heart.

But I don't understand

He didn't tell me

Whydidn'thetellme

This

B

U

R

D

E

N

Upon his

S

O

U

L

Maybe he knew I couldn't help

Maybe he didn't want me to know

But I

L

O

V

E

D

Him.

I hope he is

Happy

Now.

I understand.

123456789

Amy

123456789

He was her hero

He was her dream

But it was a fairy tale

Her happy ending

Was nothing more

Than a broken dream

Because his heart belonged

To

Them

To those two

Brother

And

Sister

A story she'd never known

Her prince was never hers

But now

She understands.

123456789

Knuckles

123456789

You knew it

Knew the mo/me/nt

He

A/wo/ke

In the arms

Of

Elise

You could see it

He

Didn't

Be/lo/ng he/re

An/y/mo/re.

You saw the sa/dn/ess

You heard the lo/ng/ing

You knew he'd been with them

Only to be ripped a/w/ay.

It wasn't fair!

You knew this would ha/pp/en.

You knew it would be cruel to

Stop

Him.

So you told

No

One

You didn't

Stop

Him

And now you lay

flo/we/rs

in the

Ca/sk/et

The big

Red

Lilies

The kind Sonia liked

And ask

Your first

Your best

Your friend

To give them to her.

You understand.

123456789

Shadow

123456789

He wasn't a hero.

He fought for revenge.

He showed only a mask to the world.

He was forever mourning.

Forever asking what if.

What if I had been able to save them?

Shadow watches the funeral unfold from a corner, and wonders if he is thinking of Sonic...

Or himself.

Either way, he understands.

123456789

Aleena

123456789

I am a mother.

I am a Queen.

I am a failure.

The room goes still as I enter

My dress is black

My fur is stained

My heart is broken

The room goes still as I enter

I hear whispers start

I hear rumors fly

I hear people cry

The room goes still as I enter

I step to the casket

I step to my son

I step to the heart of my failure

The room goes still as I enter

I want them back

I want them in my arms

I want them to be here with me

The room goes still as I enter

But it doesn't matter

Because

I

Failed

All

Of

My

Precious

Babies

And I can only cry.

I don't want to understand.

123456789

Manic

123456789

You cling to him

It's been so long, too long

But here he is

You're all together again.

You watched the guilt eat away

He blames himself

He should not.

Not his fault

Not his fault

You cling to him

Hoping he'll see

Because you missed him

so very much

There's so much to do

so much to say.

But for now

You latch onto him

And so does Sonia

And you try to make him understand.

123456789

Sonia

123456789

He thinks she wouldn't approve

He thinks she hates him now

He thinks that his reasons were poor

She clings to his other side, never wanting to let go.

She tells him he's wrong

He asks what she means

She tells him she's so proud.

The three of them curl up and cry with each other

For there will be time for happiness later

But for now they will finally heal.


End file.
